vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson King
Summary Lord of The Red, the Crimson King is a foul entity which entered the universe for one reason and one reason alone: to see the Dark Tower crumble, and to return all of existence to null and void so that he might refashion all in his unholy image. He is the main antagonist of the Dark Tower series, and as such is behind most, if not all of Roland Deschain, his distant relative's, suffering. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | At least High 1-B Name: Crimson King Origin: The Dark Tower Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Undead, Demon, Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 4 and 9) Invulnerability, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation as well as higher-dimensional travel, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Cross-Universal BFR, Resistance to Existence Erasure Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Capable of rearranging the debris and chaos from the Dark Tower's destruction in his own image, were it able to be destroyed by the Breakers.) | At least High Hyperverse level '(Thought to be an aspect of, or mirror to Gan, who transcends an infinite-dimensional reality, though he is not nearly as powerful. Capable of reshaping the wreckage of the Dark Tower in his own image, should he or his Avatar succeed in bringing about its collapse.) 'Speed: Immeasurable | At least Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | At least High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level (Even Patrick Danville, an artist with supernatural abilities gifted to him by Bessa, a being comparable to Gan, was not enough to fully destroy him.' '''Stated to be capable of surviving the collapse of the Dark Tower, as well as freely roaming the chaos resulting from its destruction. | At least '''High Hyperverse level '(Vastly stronger than his physical avatar, though to what degree is unknown.) Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: Paranoid. Grew increasingly unstable over the course of the novels, eventually running mad by the end of the series. | None notable Key: Los (Avatar) '''| Dis (True Form)' '''Note:' While it is implied that Roland's guns might have been able to kill the Crimson King's avatar prior to him becoming undead, this theory was never proven, and the basis for that argument lay in the in-universe legend that the guns are capable of killing immortals. (Similarly to Excalibur, the sword which was melted down in order to forge them) The legend itself also holds no context inside or outside of the story, and the supposed immortal-killing aspect of Roland's guns has never been shown at any point within the series. Furthermore, Patrick Danville failed to completely erase the Crimson King's avatar from reality even after he was empowered by the Rose, a source of power comparable the Dark Tower itself. This fact alone would mean that Roland's guns would need to be capable of doing damage on a higher-dimensional level in order to kill the Crimson King's avatar on their own, a feat which is far beyond what the guns have ever shown to be capable of. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Dark Tower Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Book Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Undead Category:Gods Category:Tyrants Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Users Category:Male Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Abstract Entities